Stormy Chances - 2
by R.Lee
Summary: Who is controlling the Storm? Ending is now up. Please Read and Review.
1. The Sacifice

Stormy Chances - 2  
  
The Sacifice  
  
As Sakura followed Kevin, she wondered why Kevin knew so much. Little did she know that she was about to find out. As the town clock strucks midnight, Kevin takes out a board similar to the Lasin Board. He then match the board over the moon. The moonlight shown on the board, and a blue light shined on Li's body, on where his heart should be. Then without warning, lighting started to circulate around Kevin's body.   
  
"Power of Present, Power of Past, go back to the past, to change this cardcaptors life!!" Kevin screams.  
  
A yellow glow grew arounded Li's body. Sakura gasped as Kevin started to grow pale.   
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You have one hour to save Li's life. On the edge of town, there should be a cave for an hour. Go there and bring back the Harp of Life." Kevin said.  
  
"Okay, you take care of Li while I'm gone." With that, Sakura flied away to the cave with the fly card.  
  
"If only it was that easy..." Kevin muttered.  
  
As Sakura flied, Kero was on her shoulder. "The Harp of Life... I heard that if you call upon that cave, a sacifice will be made..." He said.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Sakura asked, a little worried.  
  
"Don't know, Clow Read never told me." Kero said.  
  
"Or were you sleeping when he told you?" She asked.  
  
"Okay, so I took a snooze, but only for 20 years..."  
  
"Kero, you're the only one I know who could sleep that long."  
  
"Hey, I have to save my energy."  
  
"Yeah, for what, the annual sleeping contest?" Sakura asked sarcasticlly.  
  
"Hey, just cause... hey, we're there!" Kero said.  
  
They flew down to the front of the cave entrance. As they were going in, Kero flew backwards by a strange force. "Looks like you're on your own. I can't go in." He said.  
Sakura nodded, and went in. Meanwhile, back at Kevin's point, Li was shaking.  
  
"Com'on Sakura, you got only 15 minutes left." Kevin thought.  
  
Sakura knew her time was almost up, so she went on. Finally, she saw a glow in a room. As she went in, she saw the harp.  
"The Harp of Life..." she said.  
  
She took it, and she went out of the cave. AS she did, the cave behind her cumpled to pieces. "Hey, you did it!" Kero yelled happily.  
  
Sakura flew back to Kevin and Li, and as she was about to give the harp to Kevin, Sakura was hitted on the back by a black cloud. The harp flew to the tip of the river, and Kevin rushed to get it. Then, he too, was hit by the dark cloud, knocking him out. The storm card was back. Sakura took out her wand and yelled, "This time, I won't let you get away!!!" She then took out the shadow card, saying "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, it's forced enlight, Shadow!! Release and dispell, Shadow!!!"  
  
The Shadow card warped itself around storm, but storm used a lighting attack to weaken shadow, followed by a wind storm, changing Shadow back to a Card. Sakura then was about to use the Firey Card, when suddenlly they heard a peaceful form of music. It was Kevin, and he was playing the harp! The Storm Card flew away, leaving Sakura confused. Why did it fly away? Li was then stirring, and Sakura rushed to his side. Sakura then notice that Kevin was fading away.  
  
"The sacifice of the Harp of Life is the life of the person who called upon it." He said.  
  
"No..." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry about my family, they're not real, they are from my magic. Before I go, I must warn you, the Storm Card is following someones order. To capture storm, you must first destroy the master..." Kevin said.  
  
"Don't go..." Sakura muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry... I must... goodbye, Sakura..." And then he dissappeared.  
  
"He sacificed himself for me..." Li muttered.  
  
"Goodbye, Kevin..." Sakura said, looking toward the stars.  
  
The next day, the Sawquens were gone.  
  
I don't understand it, they were here yesterday..." Sakura's father began.  
  
"The Sawquens had to leave. They were a good friend... goodbye, Kevin..." Sakura muttered.  
  
A teared rolled down Sakura's eye, but she wiped it away. She was going to capture storm. She was going to get revenge for Kevin...  
  
-To be continued-  
  
  



	2. The Other Two

Stormy Chances-2  
  
The Other Two  
  
Sakura was leaving school embarrassed, again. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep in class again. She got yelled by the teacher for doing so, and to top it all, she had detention for a week. Nothing could have possibibly be worse.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" A familiar called.  
  
Correction, it did get worse. The only person with that voice could've only been, Julian. After the day she had today, she'll probably embarrass herself in front of Julian too.  
  
"Hey Sakura, wanna go get an ice cream cone?" Julian asked.  
  
"Um, well, actually....." Sakura began, but then she looked at Julian again in the face. "Sure..." she said.  
  
"Then come on, it'll rain soon. You don't want to get wet, do you?" Julian said, with a smile.  
  
Sakura smiled too. "Nope." She said.  
  
As they went to the Ice cream shop, (You should know that Julian's riding his bike, and Sakura's roller skating) dark clouds flew over head. Sakura, who was too busy trying not to embarrass herself didn't know. They went into the ice cream shop. Li, on the other hand, felt the Clow Card, but unfortunatelly, was sick. To make matters even worse, Meilin was caring for him. Sakura and Li was having a bad day.  
  
On another corner, a dark shadow held a crystal ball. It showed both Sakura's and Li's situations. The shadow smiled. Looks like he was gonna have to show himself. The storm card could destroy the town, while he distract Li and Sakura. Looks like it was going to be a good day for it.  
  
As Sakura forced the ice cream down her throat, she wonder again why she went to the ice cream shop again. Just then, a giant roar outside got Sakura's attention. Sakura knew that it was the Storm. Kero was over Madison's for the night. Kero would probably be sleeping comfortably. However, if Sakura doesn't stay alert, she may not have to sleep again. Where was Kero when you need him?  
  
Julian heard the roar too, "Looks like it's gonna rain. Better wait till it stops." He said.  
  
"Um, uh, Julian, I just remember, I, uh, have my clothings hanging in the yard. I have to go home to, uh, put them in the house. Bye!." With that, Sakura went out of the shop. But, still trying to be polite, left the money on the table.   
  
She heard Julian calling after her, but she didn't care. She was rolling at top speed. Rain began to fall, but she kept going. She was furious, angry and sad at the same time. She couldn't believe that she ran out on Julian like that. She couldn't believe that Kero wasn't there to help her. She couldn't believe how she was thinking and running at the same time. Wait, where was she running to? She stop. By now, she was soaked. But to her luck, for once today, she was right below the storm. Quietly, she used the Firey card. Firey's burning body should evaporate the rain, she thought. Firey could maybe stand a chance. With that, Sakura took out her wand and yelled, trying to be quiet, but miserably failing, "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, it's force enlight, Firey, release and dispell, Firey!!"  
  
Firey flew straight towards Storm, and, Sakura was right. The water was evaporating on Firey's body. But as it flew closer to storm, Sakura saw Firey fading. And then it hit her. Storm was too high in the atmosphere, where there was no air. Where there was no air, there was no fire.  
  
She called firey back, confused. Now what was she suppose to do. Should she try to make cards work together like the way she caught Firey? Only one chance. She was gonna take a bet. "Firey, Windy, Watery, release and DISPELL!!!!!"   
  
First time she used three cards, and to her amazment, it worked. The three cards were working together, moving as fast as wind, as slick as water, and as strong as fire. The three cards warped around the Storm. Struggling to break free, the storm card failed.  
  
"Storm Card, you'll mine!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Storm Card, return to your power con...Whhhoooooaaaaaa!!!!!!" she screamed. The ground under her was cracking, and she was falling into the earth.Watery, Firey, and Windy immediately letted go of Storm, and headed for Sakura. The three card caught Sakura just before she fell into the lava, but when they turned around, the Storm was gone. The three cards were called back, and Sakura dropped to the ground. She was so close, yet, she still blew it. She was wet, down, and cold. And with her luck, she'll probably have a fever too.  
  
The next day, Sakura went to school. Maybe today would be a better day, she thought. Just then, Madison grabbed Sakura on the bookbag.  
  
"Kero's at your house." She said with a smile.  
  
"Great." Sakura mutters. Maybe tonight she could ask Kero about Storms master.  
  
As they went into the classroom, they saw Li in school. He looked terrible, as if he was being annoyed by a skunk. Just then, Meilin came in and was holding a big bowl of soup with mittens. But she tripped, and unfortunatly, the soup fell all over Li. The good news was that Li did the most jumping since he was sick. Poor Li,he was wet, yet burning. Meilin rushed over to hug Li, asking Li to forgive her, and Li was looking as if he wanted to die at that very spot. Just then, the teacher came in, and saw Li and Meilin. He shook his head as if he was seeing things, like Li and Meilin hugging, and just went on to start the lesson. "Class, I would like all of you to meet Hikari Rae, an exchange student from China. Just as it happens, Hikari is Meilin's cousin."   
  
Meilin smiled as all eyes turned to her.  
  
"And another exchange student, David Safen. He is from China too. Now if you please quiet down, I would like you, Hikari, to seat next to Meilin." Hikari went to seat with Meilin. When she was there, she pulled Meilin's arm, pointed at Li, and giggled.  
  
Li didn't seem to notice at all, for he was too busy drying himself from the soup Meilin spilled on him.  
  
"And David, I would like you to seat there." The teacher said, pointing behind Li.  
  
As David passed Sakura, Sakura felt a cold feeling from David. She looked at David, who didn't seem to notice. Little did she know, that David could be a enemy, or a friend.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  



	3. The Unexpected

Stormy Chances-2  
  
The Unexpected  
  
David looked up at the clock again. 1:48 pm. What was more boring, Math or waiting for paint to dry? If he had to pick wait now, David would have to pick math. Sakura and Li were thinking the same thing too. But they were also thinking about another thing. Storm has the power of three cards, but yet, when I used three cards last time, it was only enough to weaken the card...Sakura thought. The Storm has the power of three cards, but as Sakura told me, it was only weakened by three cards. And the three cards were elements too. Is there something we don't know about yet, like a new kind of force? Li wonder. Just then, their thoughts were interrupted by the teacher yelling at Meilin and Hikari, again. Today was the ninth time they've been yelled at, and they don't seem to care. When Hikari came, Meilin became so talkitive.   
  
When school ended, Sakura sighed a sigh of relieve. She couldn't think straight because of the teacher yelling at Hikari and Meilin at every second. But then, Meilin and Hikari did had a lot to talk about. Just then, Sakura heard a familiar voice calling "You Brat!!!!"  
  
Sakura turned around to find Hikari and Meilin fighting.   
  
Probably another fight for Meilin, Sakura thought.  
  
Meilin and Hikari were cousins, so they mostly have the same thoughts. Right now, they were thinking the same thing about Li.  
  
Trying to ignore their screaming, Sakura walked home. There had to be a way to capture and defeat Storm. But what was it? She tried almost every thing. As she opened the door to her room, Kero flew to her face and yelled "HUNGRY!!!!!" Sakura sighed and went downstairs to look for something for Kero to eat. She finally found some pudding and went upstairs to give it to Kero. Kero gobbled it down as if he didn't eat for a millenium. Sakura went back downstairs and just sat on the sofa. This could be a test...She began, but then stop. If this was a test, then why did Li almost die?  
  
Just then, the skys outside darkened. Oh great, just what I needed, the storm card to probably tear the roof off my house. Sakura ran out of the house, ready for storm. She again use Watery, Firey, and Windy to capture the card. Kero looked out from the window. The way the storm fights, as if it was being controlled, as if it already belong to someone. BELONG TO SOMEONE??! Kero flew downstairs, and called Sakura while she was fighting.  
  
"What is it Kero, cause if you can't see, I'm quite busy right now without serving you food!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but I finally know why you can't capture or defeat Storm. I think it belongs to someone!!!" Kero yelled back.   
"But I thought you said Li and I were the only cardcaptors!!!"  
  
"But, what if this person is not a cardcaptor, but a person using the clow cards for evil?"  
  
Sakura stoped in her tracks. Someone using the cards for evil? Could it be Meilin, or David. The first day of meeting David, she felt something cold from David. Sakura called back the cards, and began to run towards the school. Anyone who can direct a clow card this far has to be at the school. The Storm seem to notice Sakura's idea, so it flew faster. Just then, Li appeared. Li was running toward the school. Seems as they both had the same idea. When they got to the school, they couldn't believe who was up there. It, was David, and he was holding the storm card in his hand...  
  
  
- To Be Continued-  



	4. The Problem

Stormy Chances-2  
  
The Problem  
  
"Ha ha ha, you fools. Never even felt I was evil when you first saw me!" David said with a grin.  
  
Li got angry. This guy was talking bad talk about him and Sakura. "That's it!!! Force, know my plight, release the light, Lighting!!!" The powerful jolt of thunder went straight toward David, but was stopped by the Storm card. David laughed even louder.  
  
"Fire, come to my aid!!!" A burst flame went straight for David again, but again, was blocked by the Storm.  
  
"Let me show you some real power!!!! Storm, you know what to do!!!!" David yelled.  
  
The storm letted out a big jolt of thunder, smacking Li with full force.  
  
"KAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Li screamed.  
  
"Firey, Watery, Windy, go!!!!!" Sakura yelled. The three cards speeded toward the Storm. The Storm sented a spark of thunder towards the three cards, but misses. Instead, it almost hitted Sakura by an inch.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura yelled, losing her balance and fell to the ground. Li, who was now angry and fustratrated after that hit stood up and used the Freeze card. The freeze card teamed up with the other three cards and headed for Storm. Li, then used the time card to freeze Storm in it's tracks, giving the four cards the ablity of hitting the Storm with full force.  
  
As time turned back to normal, it tried to escape. But before that, it fired a bolt of thunder and water toward Sakura. It missed, and hitted David with full force. A blinding flash sented Li and Sakura flying backwards. But as the flash faded, David was on the ground, hurt. Li and Sakura rushed over to David to see if he was okay. David was fine, and as he woke up, he looked at Sakura and Li and screamed.  
  
Both Li and Sakura was startled and surprised.  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm suppose to be at the library! Who are you two? My dad's a policeman. He'll find you if you'd kidnapped!" David yelled.  
  
"Calm down, calm down, you know who we are, don't you?" Sakura asked gently.  
  
"Know you? Even if I did, I wouldn't go near you! Who wears clothing like that here?!" David yelled.  
  
Li took that offensive, but said nothing.   
"You're in our school..." Sakura began, but was cutted off by Kero yelling, "Sakura, look what I ...mff..mfh...mh."Sakura had just putted her hand over Kero's mouth to stop him talking. Luckily, David was too busy screaming for his parents to notice.  
  
"Hmm, seems as if he was brainwashed..." Li muttered.  
  
"Yeah... But how?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Got me..." Li sighed.  
  
"Sakura, look what I'd found. It's a key that almost looks like the key of clow." Kero whispers.  
  
Sakura gasped. Kero was right, it did. The key had a bird head, but it was all black.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!!!" David yelled, taking the key from Sakura's hand.  
  
"What? Where did you get it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"On the ground one day. One day, there were these glowing thing that was shaped as cards flying all over the place. After they were gone, I founded it on the ground. It has been my good luck charm ever since." David said.  
  
Li and Sakura looked at each other. If David was able to keep that key for so long, that must mean he must be a cardcaptor too. Problem was, is this wimp going to be able to handle it?  
  
Just then, a sudden roar got all of their attention. The storm, but with another card too.  
  
"Kero, What card?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The Weather. Supposed to be able to change the weather. This cards the brother of storm!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Uh oh..." Sakura and Li said in usion.  
  
David looked at Kero and muttered, "Kero Beros..."  
  
Kero looked up at David, surprised.  
  
How did this kid know about him?He knows his important and famous, but for a human being able to know him besides Sakura and Li is impossible! Kero thought.   
  
Just then David looks at Weather, and reaches into his jacket. What was he taking out? Help for Li and Sakura, or a problem that may destroy them all?  
  
  
-To Be Continued-  



	5. The Truth

Stormy Chances-2  
  
The Truth  
  
As Sakura looked at David again, she seemed as if she was about to cry. Here she was, trying to save Japan once again and a new problem stops Li and Sakura in their tracks. They were suppose to make a capture of Storm, but noooo, she had to stop this wimp from yelling so loud that people ion America could hear him. Kero, on the other had, looked at David strangely. This child was able to know who I am. Is he a guardian, but not aware of it himself? Strange, I cannot feel power deep within the boy. Or is he another Cardcaptor, but from a different place? Kero was confused now. All he was thinking, all he knew, now didn't make sense to him. Sakura is a Cardcaptor because she was able to break the seal of the cards. Li is a Cardcaptor beause he is the decendent of Clow Read himself. All of the cardcaptors destiny does not happen in concidence, but is because of fate. Then why does David have a Key of Clow? Kero's thinking was stopped short as Sakura jumped. It was the Weather. The Weather used a ice attack. An Ice Attack!?!   
  
"Sakura, use Firey on Weather!" Kero commanded.  
  
Sakura used the Firey, making the Weather card weak.   
  
"Weather Card, Return to your power Confined!!!! Weather!!!" Sakura yelled. The Weather was captured easily, thanks to the weakness Kero founded in Weather. Now only Storm remains.  
  
Suddenlly, laughing was heard by David, Sakura, and Li. When they turned around, they found Hikari. Hikari was dragging Meilin at the back.  
  
"Meilin!!!!" Li yelled. "If you hurted her, I'll..." Li began to say to Hikari.  
  
"Hold your horse, Li, seems as you like her more than me..." Hikari said with a laugh.  
  
Li growled.   
  
"Let her go...sister..."   
  
Sakura and Li turned around. David. He had said that. Both Li and Sakura was surprised.  
  
"What did you say?! You mean you're the brother of that creep?!" Li yelled.  
  
David nodded his head sadly.  
  
"We changed our last names and ages so no one knew who we were. Truth was, we were twins. When we were borned, something strange happened. As you know, a person has both ying and yang. (Ying and Yang - A old chinese theory of good and evil. Ying is good, while yang is bad. It is said if there is inbalanced of the two, destuction may happen.) I was Ying, while my sister was Yang. Luckily, we didn't die thanks to Clow Read's third decendent, Miyako. Miyako used her magic to safe us, us, but it was not enough. To survive, we had to be near eachother, and if one died, the other will die as well. I feel her evilness, and she feels my goodness. What kept her from destroying me was the knowledge of destroying me means destroying herself." David said.  
  
"But now, I could destroy you! My power over Storm has giveing me and Storm a great bond. If I die, I can use Storms life and live!!!!" Hikari yelled, laughing.  
  
"That's terrible, using a cards life!!!" Li yelled.  
  
"Li, Li, Li. You know, I used to like you. I really did. Now, you go on and theaten me. Hahahahahahahahaha. You can't hurt me with your wimpy sword. That reminds me, Meilin dies if you don't capture Storm in an hour. Hahahahahahaha!!!!" Hikari yelled while laughing.  
  
"I'll do more than threaten you!!!!! Force, know my plight, release the Light, Lighting!!!!!!" Li yelled. He seems to not care of David dieing or not. Is this the end of David, or the beginning of a disaster?  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Only The Beginning

  
Stormy Chances-2  
  
Only The Beginning  
  
The thunder from Li smashed into Hikari with full force. Problem was, Hikari just laughed.  
  
"You think you can hurt me, the controller of Storm? I think not!!!" Hikari said. With that, she waved her hand at Li, and Li flew back in pain.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Li screamed as he flew backwards. The pain was as if he was being stabbed by knifes, and as if he was ataacked with all four element cards.  
  
"Li!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Sakura growled. Not only did she have to save Meilin's life, but she also have to stop herself from killing Hikari, also meaning Davids death.  
  
"Don't worry about me Sakura! Do what you must!" David yelled to Sakura.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. What should I do? So many lives at stake. What if I make the wrong decision? What if I killed David but Hikari survives? What if... Sakuras thoughts were cut short when a giant bolt of thunder strucked her from the back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. She felled to the ground. Sakura felt as if she couldn't move. She couldn't catch her breath, that's for sure.   
  
As another bolt of thunder headed straight for Sakura, Sakura knew she was done for. So much I haven't done. Why now? Why...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" David screamed. Sakura looked up. David had blocked the shot for Sakura.  
  
"You!!!! Idiot!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hikari screamed.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Sakura. I was meant to die. Please..." David said, as he fell to the ground.  
  
Sakura felt tears running down her eyes. She knew she had to do it, but she just couldn't. "Goodbye, David..." Sakura mutters.  
  
Sakura took out the sword card. "Sword Card, release and despell!!! Sword!!!!!" Sakura took one more look at David. David's eyes were begging her to do it.   
  
"I'm sorry..." With that, Sakura used the sword and stabbed David where his heart lied.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari screamed.   
  
David's body started to fad away. With tears in her eyes, Sakura looked at Kero.  
  
"You had to..." Kero whispered to her.  
  
The screaming of Hikari stopped. They looked up. The Storm was still there. But a dark Shadow was over it.  
  
"I told you before. Killing my brother is not going to work. Heheheheh. What a pity, dying for nothing..." said a voice.   
  
Hikari was now in Storms body.  
  
"I've had... enough...of you. I'm am going... to... capture you..." Li said as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"Seems as if you had taking a lot of damage from my attack. Hahahahaha!" The Storm, now Hikari, said.  
  
"I'll give you something to laugh about!!!!!!!!! Freeze card, Release!!!!!!!!!" Li screamed. The Freeze flew over to Storm, but stopped a few feet away from it.  
  
"This is useless." Storm said. With that, the freeze card flew back and crashed into Li, causing Li to freeze into ice.   
  
Sakura looked up at Storm. "You killed your own brother. You're no human!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, as she use Windy, Watery, and Firey at Storm.  
  
Storm raised one of it's hand. The three cards stopped in front of it the same as the freeze.  
  
"You are correct. I am no human. I... AM... STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Storm yelled. With that the three cards headed back towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!" Kero yelled. If he could only change into his real form... Kero thought.  
  
Just then, the ice around Li shattered. Li fell to the ground, and then looked up.  
  
"Time Card!!!!! Freeze time in it's tracks!!!!!!!!" Everything froze in time except for Li and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!!!! Use Mirror!!!!!!!!!!" Li yelled.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Mirror card, turn to a mirror and reflective that attack!!!!!!! Mirror!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The staft in Sakura's hand turned into a mirror, just seconds before time unfreezed. Just as Li predicted, the attack was reflected back toward Storm.  
  
"Storm Card!!!!" Return to your power confine!!!! Storm!!!!! As storm turned into a card, Hikari's darkness left Storm.   
  
"I do not believe it... I... lost........." Hikari's soul said as it fadded away.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura and Li turned around. In front of them was David, in a golden glow.  
  
"You have defeated my sister. I thank you. As a gift, I give you two the power of the Key of Hope. Use it well, to defeat the one with no hope nor light......" David said, as he faded away.  
  
Sakura's staft glowed. So did Li's sword. As the glow stopped, the Staft and the sword changed.  
The sword was now green and gold, and a encription of a phonenix was on it. Sakura's staft was now pink and gold, with a encription of a star.  
  
Sakura looked at Li. Li looked at Sakura. Kero looked at both of them.  
  
"Let's go home..." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah..." Li said.  
  
Kero nodded.  
  
As they walked home, Sakura looked up at the sky. She could still see David's smiling face.  
  
"Thank you, and goodbye... David." Sakura whispered as they walked in the night.  
  
~The End~  



End file.
